


25. Opening Gifts By The Tree

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2018 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean x Reader, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, christmas theme, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, dean winchester x reader established relationship, spnadventcalendar2018, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: It’s Christmas morning and all four of you are gathered by the tree. Dean insists you open his present last.





	25. Opening Gifts By The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@notfunnydean](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/)’s SPN Advent Calendar. December 25.

Dean grumbled when you kicked him out of bed at such an early hour, but you were too excited about the presents to pay him much mind. You draped the robe over his shoulders and all but dragged him along the hallways to the library where you had set up the tree.

Gifts had been appearing randomly the past couple of days and there was a small pile now of carefully wrapped boxes, all labeled with the name of the person they were for. 

Castiel was already in the room, likely having heard the two of you coming. 

“Merry Christmas,” he greeted when you dragged a shuffling Dean into the room.

“Merry Christmas, Cass,” you replied, depositing your boyfriend in a chair.

Sam appeared from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee, handing one of them to Dean, who perked up at the sight.

“Just what I need, thanks, Sammy,” Dean rumbled.

“So, how do you wanna do this, Y/N?” Sam asked, ever the logical one.

“Well, I’m the youngest, so I’ll hand out the presents from under the tree,” you explained, already leaning down to read the handwritten labels on the nearest ones.

Even the angel had a smile on his face when you were done handing out gifts, and Dean had given up feigning disinterest, instead almost glowing with glee.

Sam scored the latest season of Game of Thrones on DVD, a CD of what Dean would call ‘the greatest hits of the mullet rock’, and a first edition book on North American Native Myths And Legends, for which he got up and gave you a bone-crushing hug.

Castiel seemed mostly exasperated with the vintage ‘Voluptuous Asian Lovelies’ magazine that Dean had wrapped for him but genuinely appreciated the books from you and Sam.

Dean ripped into his gifts like a little kid, tearing the paper so enthusiastically that bits flew through the air. The new silver knife with a custom bone handle got a ‘Sweet!’, while the replica of his Baby had him giggling. It was obvious though that the gift he appreciated the most was the card from you promising him five homemade pies of his choosing, to be redeemed at any time throughout the next year.

It was finally your turn, and you had definitely noticed that there was one gift missing, but you figured Dean had something planned so you decided not to mention it. Sam got a hug for the year-long subscription to a popular science magazine. The gift from Castiel turned out to be a painting - “I made it myself” - of how he perceived Heaven.

“I very much enjoyed the painting you made for me, and I thought you would like to see how I see it,” he explained while you did your best to squeeze him to bits.

You were still admiring the painting when Dean placed a small box on the table in front of you. It was about an inch and a half, and square, and wrapped in shimmering gold paper with a perfect gold bow on top. In fact, it was so well wrapped, you were fairly certain it had been done by a professional. It prompted you to open it just as carefully, mindful not to tear the paper.

Beneath the wrapping paper was a bright red square box that was clearly a jewelry box. You raised both eyebrows at Dean, who looked like the cat that ate the canary and the cream. He nodded for you to open it.

You reached for the box with fingers that were suddenly a little numb. The top came up to reveal the pure white silk inside, and nestled in the middle was a ring. The box dropped from your fingers onto the table and you stared at Dean as if he had sprouted a second head.

Dean picked the box up and removed the ring. Holding it out to you, he went down on one knee.

“Y/N, will you-”

“Yes!” you interrupted him before he even got the question out. “Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!”

Dean slid the ring onto your finger before you pulled him to his feet and kissed him right in front of his brother and best friend. 

Best. Christmas. Ever.


End file.
